What Am I Doing?
by Zambose
Summary: Link gets fed up. OoT.
1. Chapter 1

**Zambose Presents**

**What Am I Doing?**

**This story takes place during Ocarina of Time, after Link completes the Water Temple. I altered the story and Sheik's dialog.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**This is my first fan fic, just let me know how I did!**

"Goddesses," Link thought to himself, "I just put my life on the line again, all for a piece of metal." He had just exited the Water Temple, and had stopped to rest by the big stone with the inscription that gave him the Fire Arrows. He took off all of his equipment and sat there for about 10 minutes, just staring off into space. He looked at the medallions he had collected, and sighed. Even after defeating a horse riding ghost, a volcanic dragon, and a water eel, there were still two more to go.

He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed to the sky: "WHY ME??? Why did I have to be the one? Why couldn't you take away someone else's childhood? Why?!?!? It was only supposed to be three stones!" He couldn't do it anymore. But, just then, he had a realization. His eyes went to the source of all of his problems: the Master Sword. He took it in his hands and looked at the lake before him. "No one can get it down there," he thought, "Maybe I should just be rid of this forever."

Just then, as if by the will of the goddesses, Sheik appeared from hiding up in the tree nearby. "What are you doing, Link?" he said. Link turned around and said "Oh, wonderful! It's the goddesses' errand boy! What do you think I'm doing? I'm sick of this life and I'm sick of this sword. I'm not a soldier! I'm just a boy!" Sheik corrected him, "Wrong. You are a man, your mind just hasn't caught up yet." "My mind knows well enough what it's lost! I was doing this for the princess at first, but where is she? Nowhere to be found." "She's around, Link, but this isn't the right time to show herself. Your going to have to trust me on this."

"Trust. What do you know about trust? I've been at this for six months now, and you haven't even shown me your face! You disappear with a flash! You spy on me from the trees! I can't stand you!" "Calm down, Link. I know what will cool your nerves. You yonder for home. You want to be a child again. Luckily for you, that's precisely what you need to do. Go to the Temple of Time and return the Master Sword to its pedestal. You will be transported seven years into the past and become a child again. Do not linger too long, however, for we need you to go into the well of Kakariko Village and retrieve the Lens of Truth, which will be key to your next medallion."

Link was bewildered. "Are you serious? I can become a child again?" "Yes, I am. Hurry back."

But Link had different plans all together.

If this goes over well, the next chapter will come!


	2. Chapter 2

Zambose Presents

What Am I Doing? - Chap. 2 

"I hate warping," Link thought as he warped to the Temple of Time using the song that Sheik taught him. He would have used Epona, but he had dropped her off to spend a few days with Malon while he was in the Water Temple, and he didn't want to disturb her. He appeared at the Temple of Time and felt an gash from the fight with Morpheel sting like nothing he had ever felt before. He collapsed, and Navi became concerned.

"Link!!" cried the fairy. "Link, are you ok?" He replied with a huge grunt of pain. "I knew I shouldn't have warped!" he said through gritted teeth. "Wait! Don't you have a potion of some kind in one of your bottles?" "Yeah, but it's blue, and I don't know what it does." "Well, it's our only option." Link took the potion and drank the entire bottle. A strange sensation came over him as he felt every wound healed, and even his magic abilities had been replenished.

Navi could see that Link was still in pain, but it wasn't the kind that could be healed with a potion. "Link, what's wrong? Does Sheik have you worked up that much?" "No," replied the hero. "No, I'm just thinking about Zelda. I just can't believe she's dead, like everyone says, but I saw her escape, and Impa would take care of her. I just wish I could see her again, you know?" "Yeah, I guess. A trip to the past will be good for you." Link brushed himself off and proceeded through the Door of Time.

Sheik was watching from the shadows during one of the rare

He walked up to the pedestal where the Master Sword once stood. He took off all of his equipment that would be too large for his child-self and placed them aside in a corner of the large room. "Take a good look Navi, cause this is the last time we'll be seeing this place." "What are you talking about? You haven't completed you quest!" "I wasn't planning on it." Link took the sword from it's sheath and inserted it into the stone. In a flash of bright blue light, he felt himself becoming younger by the second, until it all stopped. He looked around, and nothing seemed to have changed. "Navi?" he said. Upon saying this, he noticed his voice was higher, and he looked at himself to discover he had indeed become seven years younger.

"There, are you happy now?" Navi said. "Let's go do what Sheik said and come right back." Link sat down on the stone steps. "Navi, I don't want to go back. This is where I belong. At my home, with Saria and all my my other friends." "But, what happens when you grow older? You won't be accepted." "Then I'll go live at Lon Lon Ranch. Anything is better than that future." Without even putting on his child equipment, Link stepped out of the Temple of Time not into the dark, barren wasteland that was the future, but into the bright sunshine of the past.

Little did he know what the consequences of his actions would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 **

**This chapter contains a non-canon Wind Waker connection. You have been warned.**

Sheik was finally sitting by himself for the first time in a long time. He was in his secret spot near the river, where he could finally remove his wrappings and let down her hair, revealing Princess Zelda. She was trying to relax, but she could only think about the fact that Link had not returned for two months. Judging by his past performances, he should have retrieved the lens long ago. She couldn't figure it out. "Why... oh, no." She donned her wrappings and became Sheik once more, running out to the middle of Hyrule Field. "Goddesses! Aid me!" His Triforce symbol began to glow, and a portal appeared in the sky. Sheik was carried into it. "Let's hope I'm not too late."

Meanwhile, in the past, Link was making a nice living. He had a job at the local shop, which was to get more merchandise from Castle Town and Lon Lon Ranch. Kokori Village was always secluded in the past, but Mido had changed since the Great Deku Tree had died.said that the forest needed to open it's borders. This was all caused by Link's return; he had humbled himself before Mido and apologized for what "he had done". One day, he was taking stock in the shop, and he noticed the arrow supply was running short. Link called, "Hey, Makar! When's that arrow shipment coming?" "I don't know. It hasn't come in a while. I need you to go to Castle Town to see what's up with the caravan." "Gotcha, boss."

Malon had let him borrow Epona for his trips, so long as he stopped by to see her every time he was out. He rode across the field, but when he approached Castle Town, there was a huge sign on the closed drawbridge. It read, "BY ORDER OF THE KING OF HYRULE, ALL SHIPPING LANES IN AND OUT OF THE CASTLE ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." Link was startled. He smelled something wrong in the air. He turned around and headed towards Lon Lon when a portal opened up in the sky before him. Epona threw Link off her back in fear and booked it for Lon Lon Ranch. Link was dazed from the fall, but he could have swore he saw a small boy dressed as Sheik just before he fell unconscious.

Was he ever in for a surprise when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**This chapter delves into some non-canon info relating to Young Zelda's life after she and Impa ran away from the castle. You have been warned. **

When Link woke up, he saw a small Sheik above him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Sheik was still there. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What are you doing here? Is this a prank? Am I being pictographed?" Sheik replied, "Calm down, Link! I had to come here to see what you were doing. Do you have the lens?" "NO! I'm not going to get your stupid lens! I'm staying here!" He looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" "You're at Impa's house. Impa is my mother's cousin, and I lived with her and Zelda when I was young."

"What happened to Zelda?" "She grew up and got bolder. When she was seventeen, she left to face Ganondorf. No one has seen her since." Impa walked into the room. "Ah, Link! Good to see you up and about!" Link realized that this was the time before Zelda left, so she must still be here! "Where's Zelda?" Sheik couldn't say anything. He was not prepared for this question. Impa, however, came up with a reply. "She's out, but she'll be happy to see you. You should get some rest. The forest will be expecting you." Link went back to sleep, and Impa led Sheik to another room.

Sheik took off his wrappings. "Impa, what are we going to do? He wants to see me!" "You were still around during this time. I'm thinking he misses you." "I guess. We did have some good times before Ganondorf invaded. Alright, fine, I will talk to him. Tell me when he wakes up. I'm going to change."

Link was in for a surprise.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Link awoke to a sweet smell that he knew he'd smelled somewhere before. He expected to see Sheik hovering above him, but he saw a different face. A welcome one. It was the shining face of Princess Zelda. It had been a year since he had seen her last (in any time period), and she looked wonderful. He could barely get his words out, "P-Princess? You are here!" "Yes, Link, I am here. Sheik has told me all about your escapades, and I must say, I am impressed. I wish you good luck on your next mission of the quest." "What? I'm not doing the quest anymore. Can't you have Sheik do it?" "Sheik is not the bearer of the Master Sword. It will not respond to him." "Oh. Isn't that convenient?" "The gods have chosen you for this task, Link. I have faith in you." "Sorry, but I won't do it anymore."

Zelda walked out of the room, and as soon as she was out of Link's earshot, she began yelling at Impa. "What is wrong with him? Can't he see that the world depends on him?" "Princess, you must understand that he is feeling alone right now. He has all of that weight on his shoulders and he can't have any help besides your cryptic clues and songs." "What do you suppose we do about that?" "Well..."

Zelda walked back into the room where Link was. By now, he had moved to the window, and he was looking at the well of Kakariko Village. "What are you thinking about, Link?" "You're right, Zelda. I have to do this, no matter how much I may dislike it. I just don't know if can survive another dungeon. It gets lonely in those dungeons, and you spend about three months in there with tons of monsters around you. You can barely find a place to rest your head. I've usually got to take at least two bottles of red potion just to get me through." "Wow. I never knew what you had to go through. And, I suppose Sheik hasn't been much help, either." "No, I don't think I could have gotten this far without his songs. But, I do wish he would stick around. Sometimes I just need a friend to talk to." "Link, look at me."

Their eyes met, and Zelda leaned in.

**Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Link's thoughts were rushing through his head. :Oh, goddesses! Is she... She's trying to... Oh, goddesses! What should I do? I've never...: He didn't have time to think, as Zelda was getting closer. He decided to kiss her back. What did he have to lose? However, just as they were about to, Impa came onto the balcony. "Oh, Princess! I'm sorry!" But, Link was secretly relieved. He knew he would have made a fool of himself. "You know, I think I'm ready to go back to the future. Tell Sheik I'll meet him in the Temple."

Link said his goodbyes, and headed for the Temple of Time. He didn't actually kiss Zelda, but knowing that she wanted him to was all the motivation he needed. Meanwhile, back at the house, Sheik was coming out of the back room. "Impa, you were cutting it a little close there, don't you think?" "I'm sorry, Princess. I needed it to be the exact right moment. It needed to be real." "Well, it almost was. Never do that again." But underneath Sheik's wrappings, Zelda was smiling, thinking about what almost was that she "didn't want."

Navi came out from under Link's hat. "YES! You've finally come to your senses!" "Yeah, the world needs me, and I've got to answer the call." After a day, he reached the castle gates. They were still closed, but he heard a rumbling from behind them. Something in his head told him to get out of the way. Just as he did, the gates burst open. All of the villagers were running away, but Link couldn't understand why. He ran into the town to see that it had been transformed. It was no longer prosperous, it looked more like a prison, but not quite what it was going to be seven years into the future. He bolted to the Temple. Once he got there, he dashed to the pedestal and pulled the sword. There was no time for hesitation. He had a world to save.

**THE END**


End file.
